Different choice
by master of the hill
Summary: I was inspired to make this after re-watching life on the fast lane. And have wondered how things would Go had Marge gone to Jacques apartment instead of to see homer. Not that great at Summaries so please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Different choice.

 **Hey everyone first Simpson fanfic so please be nice. I was inspired to make this after re-watching life on the fast lane. And have wondered how things would Go had Marge gone to Jacques apartment instead of to see homer. This is a quick oneshot so please enjoy.**

Marge drove till she came to a fork in the road, one way leading to the nuclear plant, the other to Jacques' apartment. After an agonized hesitation she drove down the road leading to Jacques' apartment.

She arrived soon, as she got out she felt a huge amount of guilt over what she was doing, tho at the same time anger towards Homer for all that she has had to put up with over the years.

She got out of the car and made her way to Jacques apartment door, and knocked. Soon it opened to reveal Jacques.

"Greetings marge, welcome to my home." Said Jacques.

"Thank you Jacques. To be honest I almost did not." Said Marge. "I feel like that I have betrayed my Husband by coming here, but when I am with you things seem great.'' She said as Jacques took her in his arms as she let out a small gasp.

"I know Marge, I know you are feeling meany things but I know how to take your mind off it." Said Jacques as he went over to a stereo and pressed play and some nice Dance music started to play. He came back to her with a hand out.

"May I have this dance?" Jacques asked.

Marge smiled at him and nodded as Jacques wrapped his arm around Marge's waist as he held her hand to his chest. Marge gently placed her hand on Jacques's shoulder as she gently rubbed his hand with her thumb.

At they slowly swayed back and forth to the rhythm of the music. They stared into each other's eyes as something was filling the Marge she could feel herself falling for this man. Marge was feeling becoming attracted to Jacques. She knew it was wrong. But it felt too good.

Jacques felt a similar thing. He had been with lots of women, but there was something different about Marge.

After a few minutes of dancing, both felt their self- control start to dissipate. They both without knowing acted on instinct. Jacques slowly leaned in. Marge knew exactly what was about to happen, despite how she felt she leaned in. After a few seconds, both of their lips touched.

At first it was a slow and gentle, both enjoying the taste of the other, then Jacques tongue asking for entrance. Marge opened her mouth, granting entrance as their tongues battled for dominance. They both moved their tongues around, trying to get to know every inch of each other's mouths. Their hands going all over each other as thy hungrily kissed

Marge had never felt like this before. She felt like she was on a cloud as fireworks went off in the night sky. She felt like she was in heaven.

"Jacques felt the same . He had never felt this for any of the woman he had met before. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist while she ran both of her hands through his hair their hands going all over each other. He gently led her to his room, never once breaking the kiss. He then led her to sit down on the bed. He sat next to her and continued kissing her. He gently pressed her against a wall, as he kept kissing her.

After a few minutes, they broke the kiss. Marge smiled at Jacques as he smiled back. Marge completely forgot about Homer as she stared into Jacques's eyes.

"Oh that felt so good," Marge said with a sexy tone to her voice.

"indeed it did Marge, but there is something I feel I must to tell you." Jacques said.

"What is it Jacques?" Marge asked hopping it was nothing bad.

"I think I- I think I love you.'' Said Jacques, as Marge let out a gasp as she put her hands over her moth.

"Oh Jacques.'' She said with a sweet smile I love you to.'' With that, they embraced again.

"Jacques, I need you," Marge said, gently into his ear while licking it

"Me to Marge.'' Said Jacques as he kissed her again, as they lay down. In seconds their cloth's were off and all over the room. Marge Lay on the Bed as Jacques played with her tits. He placed one in his mouth and sucked it while pinching the other.

Marge let out a loud moan as Jacques switched tits.

"Yes oh Jacques that's good.'' Moaned Marge as she felt as if she was turning to jelly.

"I am only getting started.'' Said Jacques Jacques moved from sucking on her tits to kissing and licking the spot in between them. He then kissed down to her stomach. He licked slowly and kissed it while sticking his tongue in. He then went between her leg. And Stuck his tongue into her pussy. As he placed his hands under her ass and gave it a squeeze.

"Oh Jacques yes, yes, yes," he heard Marge moan. As she wrapped her legs around his head as he digged deeper, she placed her hands on his head as she came. Jacques wiped the come from his face while smiling.

Marge smiled back as she spred her legs. "Take me now, make me yours Jacques.'' She said.

"With pleasure Marge.'' Said Jacques as he positioned himself, then thrusted it in her.

Marge let out a large gasp as she wrapped her legs around him, he grabbed her arms and pinned her down as he thrusted in deeper. He kissed her deep with his tongue as she did the same. The bed rocked back and forth as he pounded into her.

"Yes oh yes Jacques that's good.'' Said Marge as she felt Jacques inside her. It felt so right as he pounded her pussy.

"I am glad you are enjoying this my darling.'' Said Jacques as h sat up with Marge in his lap her legs around his torso and her arms his neck he thrusted into her as thy bounced up and down. Jacques placed his hands on Marges ass and gave both cheeks a squeeze.

"Yes harder faster deeper.'' Begged Marge as Jacques pressed his lips to hers. She could feel her heart pounding as she found it hard to stay awake.

They continued to bang each other around the entire room, in nearly every position. Jacques got Marge on all 4's on the floor to fuck her doggy style his hands grasping and slapping her ass hard. Then he turned her over and lifted her legs apart before shoving his dick into her. After that they continued to the edge of the bed, where Jacques sat down, and Marge sat on his lap while sliding his penis into her pussy. They continued all over, seeking more satisfying positions to screw. Whenever Marge had the opportunity, she would kiss him, hungrily taking in his massive cock. Jacques massaged and squeezed her breasts and ass all the time, getting harder and harder after every squeeze.

Marge had never felt like this before. Homer never made her feel this satisfied. He kept going as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She moaned then loudly screamed as he released his seed into her. Then she fell back on the bed, with Jacques on top of her as he felt her warmth. He looked down at her and ran his hand through her hair. As she did the same.

"Oh Jacques, that was amazing," Marge said as she kissed him.

Jacques leaned into kiss and kissed her deeply for a few seconds then he pulled away.

"Indeed it was Marge, your are an amazing woman.'' Said Jacques.

"And your an Amazing man Jacques.'' Said Marge as she pulled him in for another kiss.

"I still have a few free hours.'' Said Marge.

"Then allow me to make them the most wonderful of your life.'' Said Jacques as he became hard again and made love to Marge harder then before.

 **Well that's it hope it was OK let me know if you think I should add another chapter or something or leave it as is please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Again into desire.

 **Hey everyone** **here is a extra chapter that I made I was asked by some to do another chapter and decided to do just that.**

 **please review and share ideas and please enjoy.**

It had been a day since Jaxques and Marge had sex, Marge was back at Jacques.

Jacques and marge lay in bed. Marge was on Jacques sucking him off while he sucked her pussy. Marge Sucked Jacques hungrily till he came in her mouth, she swallowed it as she came on his face. He felt sticky but loved it as he and Marge caught their breaths.

That was wonderful Marge.'' Said Jacques.

"I am not finished Now my ass.'' Said Marge as she pressed her bare ass to Jacques face and wiggled it against his face, he placed his hands on her hips and stuck his tongue in her ass.

"Yes, yes eat my ass.'' Said Marge who was shocked mentally she said such a thing, but at the same time did not care. She saw he was still hard.

"You are an animal Jacques, and I love it.'' Said Marge as she wrapped her hands around his erection and started to jerk him off. Jacques felt himself turning to jelly before Marge as she made him feel a way he had never before.

"Come for me you dirty animal.'' Said Marge as he came shooting his load over her chest.

''So warm.'' Said Marge as she rubbed the cum over her chest.

"Now my turn.'' Said Jacques as he pinned Marge to the bed her ass facing him.

"Jacques what are you doing?'' Asked Marge as he leaned in near her ear.

"Returning the favour Marge.'' Said Jacques as he nibbled and licked her left ear. He rubbed her ass a bit Then positioned himself and in one quick thrust, inserted his cock into Marge's ass.

"YESSSSSS.'' Yelled out marge as Jacques reached under and grabbed Marge breast as he thrusted into her at rapid speed. Her ass felt so good as Jacques fucked her deep in it his pase increasing with each thrust.

"More Jacques make me moan like a whore.'' Said marge.

"Your ass like your vagina is perfect Marge.'' Said Jacques as he thrusted into marge harder. "I can not get enough.'' Jacques kissed Marge as she turned her head to him. Before parting for air.

"Fuck me Jacques, Fuck me hard.'' Said marge as they fucked while bouncing on the bed. Marge grabbed the sheets as Jacques kept pounding her ass good.

"I am about to come Marge.'' Said Jacques as he kept thrusting.

"Come in my ass Jacques, my dirty ass.'' Said Marge as Jacques came a third time shooting a large load in Marge's ass. He then pulled out, and flipped her over.

"I'm still hard Marge.'' Said Jacques as Marge saw his penis still erect. He spred her legs and shoved his cock in her clit.

''Jacques you are a sex god.'' Said Marge as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arm around his torso and pulled him to her and kissed him. She could feel his dick reaching her room and she loved it. They soon put their tongues in each others mouths.

He fucked her for a few hours before he came again and again. Each time Marge would moan with passion and love. She almost forgot about homer as Jacques violated every part of her body in ways she did not think were possible.

After that they lat in bed snuggling and kissing.

"I might become pregnant with your baby you know.'' Said Marge as she licked Jacques neck.

"I would help raise it my darling.'' Said Jacques as he held Marge close as he kissed her.

"I love you Jacques.'' Said Marge.

"And I love you Marge.'' Said Jacques as they kissed deep as it led to another patient round of sex.

Later they got dressed and cleaned up. As Marge was leaving she and Jacques shared a kiss.

"My Husband is going to be at work tommarow care to visit me.'' Said Marge to Jacques as she kissed his cheek.

"Anything for you Marge.'' Said Jacques as he kissed her again their hands going everywhere and before long their cloths were off again and they were fucking again this time on the floor.

 **Well that's it hope it was OK let me know if you think I should add another chapter or something or leave it as is please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bang in the drove in.

 **Here is another chapter I know I said this would be a one shot but I keep getting Ideas and well here is one and people keep wanting more.**

Jacques was with Marge having sex in the bed she and homer shared. They had already banged every where else in the house, in the kitchen on the floor and table, in the living room on the coach and floor and in the dining room on the dining table and floor in the haul way. And even the bathrooms in the showers and tubs they even did it in each of the kids bedrooms save for Maggie's as she was sleeping in her crib.

Jacques sat up with Marge in his lap riding his cock as he sucked her tits and squeezed her ass.

"My kids will be home from school soon, we need to finish quick.'' Said Marge with disappointment as they had been having sex all day and she was sad it had to end.

"I am about to come Marge.'' Said Jacques who had shot several loads in marge today.

"Me to, come inside me shoot your big load in.'' Said Marge before both of them came.

"Wish we could do it more.'' Said Marge as they got dressed.

"Perhaps we can there is a movie in the drive in late tonight care to join me.'' Said Jacques.

"Its a date.'' Said Marge as the 2 of them shared a kiss. Jacques manged to leave just seconds before the school bus with Bart and Lisa in arrived.

Later at night.

Marge was in Bed with a sleeping homer. She had been waiting for him to fall, so she could leave and go to the drive in movies with Jacques.

Marge snuck out of the house as homer and the kids all slept. Jacques pulled up as Marge left the house.

She got in the car as she did the 2 shared a kiss. Wrapping their arms around each other.

"I missed you Jacques.'' Said Marge between the kiss.

"And I missed you Marge." Said Jacques as they kissed a bit more this time with their tongues.

They drove to the drive in theaters. They picked a chick flick they decided to sit in the back of the car for obvious reasons.

"Thanks for this Jacques.'' Said Marge. With a kiss on Jacques cheek as she snuggled up to him.

"Your welcome marge.'' Said Jacques as he placed a hand on Marge as Jacques was about to say something Marge pressed her lips to his as she pushed him down on the seat. As they startd to mak out.

Marge put her tongue in Jacques mouth and licked around inside it, before he sipped his tongue in both tongues danced around as their hands moved around the others bodies.

Jacques found the zipper on Marge's dress and zipped it down as he did, the top of Marge's dress fell to reveal her tits. Jacques took one in his mouth as Marge held his head.

"Yes, oh yes suck it baby. Oh yes Jacques that's good'' Said Marge as Jacques moved to the other while also slapping and grabbing Marge's ass making her moan with pleasure. Jacques new just how to please Marge and he did his work well. Marge pulled Jacques up for a kiss.

Marge soon pinned Jacques to the seat.

"Care to rock this car?" Asked Marge in a sexy tone as she licked Jacques right on his nose.

"Lets.'' Said Jacques as they removed their cloths.

Marge hopped on Jacques hard cock and began to ride him.

"Yes oh yes gonna ride you tonight.'' Said Marge.

"Yes Marge ride me, ride my cock get on it.'' Said Jacques as he thrusted up into Marge while grabbing her arms. Marge bounced up and down on Jacques as the car rocked up and down.

"Marge I am close.'' Said Jacques.

"Yes Jacques fuck me, fill me with your seed.'' Said Marge as she leaned down crashing her lips on his kissing him deeply as they fucked the car rocked up and down.

Jacques shot one load after another into Marge as she came over and over. By the time they finished banging the movie was over. Both panting while also kissing.

As Jacques drive Marge home she gave him head the whole way back.

They soon arrived back.

"Thanks for the wonderful night Jacques.'' Said Marge.

"Your welcome Marge, there is just one thing left to do.''

"You mean the good night kiss?'' Asked Marge in a sexy tone.

"Indeed I do.'' Said Jacques as Marge puckered her lips waiting for his, as Jacques leaned in Marge grabbed him and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Which quickly heated up into another hot love making in the backseat. As the car rocked up in down as both of them made love long into the night.

 **Well that's it for now please review and if you have any ideas feel free to share in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fun at home

 **I know I said this would be a one shot but I keep getting Ideas and well here is one This is set during the episode when homer is away with Mindy. There will be a surprise in this chapter as for what you will have to read and find out. Also please review and share any ideas you have.**

Marge was at Jacques they were in bed making love. The bed rocked back and forth as they fucked before they came.

"When ever we make love it feels like paradise.'' Said Jacques as he held marge to him.

"Yes it dose.'' Said Marge as they shared a kiss. "My Husband is going away for a few days, care to visit I can tell my kids your an old school mate visiting.''

"If it means I get to spend several days with you my darling then yes.'' Said Jacques as he took Marge in his arms and kissed her deep. They then noticed Jacques was hard again.

"Want to go again?'' Asked Marge. ''Yes.'' Said Jacques as Marge got up and went to a wall and out her hands on it.'

"This time I want it in my ass.'' Said Marge in a sexy tone as she looked at him while slapping her ass as she shacked it.

"Anything for you Marge.'' Said Jacques as he got up and grabbed Marge by her hips and thrusted deep in her ass as she let out a large gasp as he started to pound her ass hard.

"Yes, yes, yes Jacques fuck me in my ass give it to me.'' Said Marge.

"I shall.'' Said Jacques as he thrusted deeper while also shoving a finger in marge's vagina. "Yes violate me like a whore.'' Screamed Marge as they soon both came.

"Like I said when ever we make love it feels like paradise.'' Said Jacque's as he and Marge lay on the floor as they kissed deep before doing it again.

Later the day after Homer left Jacques arrived took a while to get Bart and Lisa to get used to it but Jacques managed to leave a good impression mostly by sweat talking Lisa and as for Bart well he did not seem to care to much.

At Dinner Jacques sat in front of Marge. As the kids had their own Talk Marge reached out her left foot and played with Jacques crutch. This took him by surprise as he did not expect her to do something so daring as they gave each other dirty smules as Jacques ran a hand across Marge's foot making her moan a bit.

Later as the kids watched TV Marge did the dishes as she did Jacques came in. And wrapped his arms around her.

"That meal was wonderful Marge.'' Said Jacques as he kissed Marge on the cheek.

"Your welcome Jacques but we cant di this now my kids.'' Said Marge as Jacques turned Marge around and kissed her deep. She tried to fight it but gave in before they parted for air.

"You are right, we shall wait for tonight.'' Said Jacques as Marge nodded but not before they shared another kiss.

Later at night.

After the kids went to bed. Jacques came to Marge's room. When he entered he found her spread out naked on the bed.

"Lets try to keep it down, I don't want my children to hear us.'' Said Marge as Jacques removed his cloths as he reached the bed.

"Don't worry they will not know.'' Said Jacques as he pressed his lips to Marge as she kissed back as they landed on the bed. Jacques webt to Marge's neck and kissed, licked and sucked it, before moving to her tits, playing and sucking with each one at a time before going to her pussy and started to lick it. Marge let out a moan pf pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his head as she came. "Jacques please don't tease me I need you in me now.'' Begged Marge.

"As you wish.'' Said Jacques as he inserted himself into her. Then kiss Marge as she gasped the kiss muffled Marge's moans as Jacques thrusted into her more as their hands went over each other the bed rocked back and forth as Marge wrapped her legs around Jacques torso as he sat up with her in his lap. He grabbed marge by her ass as he kept thrusting till they both came. Landing back on the bed. Both smiling at each other as they shared one last kiss before falling asleep in each others arms.

 **Meanwhile**.

At the hotel Homer was at.

He and Mindy lay in bed both naked and gasping for air.

"Oh man I can't believe we did that.'' Said Homer.

"Me either it was great said Mindy as both smiled at each other. Before falling asleep.

 **Well that is it for now please review and share any ideas you have and I will se what they can do and looks like homer is cheating on marge just as marge is cheating on homer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**the safty word is banana**

 **Was inspired by an old episode of family guy hope everyone likes it please let me know in reviews and share any ideas**

Jacques awoke to find Marge who was wearing a bathrobe giving him oral sex she stoped when she saw he was awake and looked up at him with a seductive smile.

"Morning Jacques.'' Said Marge as she wrapped her hand around Jacques stiff penis.

"Morning Marge my darling.'' Said Jacques as he enjoyed the feeling of Marge jerking him off.

Marge leaned in and kissed Jacques who kissed back.

"My kids are off to school and Maggie is still sleeping and Homer is not due back for a few more days.'' Said Marge as she stood up and undid the bathrobe as it fell Kacques gelt like his eyes were about to pop out of his skull and he saw what Marge had underneath it, A sexy outfit **(picture Marge in the outfit lois wire in that scene from family guy were she said the safety word is banana before knocking peter down)** "Marge you look so sexy.'' Said Jacques who was unable to think of what else to say.

"Thank you now for your outfit.'' Said Marge as Jacques found himself in a strange outfit. **(Imagine him in the outfit peter wore in the safety word is banana scene)**

Marge then started to grind herself on Jacques a little as Jacques placed a hand on her ass.

"I am so Horny right.'' Said marge.

"As Am I Marge.'' Said Jacques.

 **"Then lets get this on and just encase safety word is Banana.** '' Said Marge as she undid the zipper on Jacques mask.

"I love you.'' Said Jacques as Marge shoved him on the bed and removed his and hers underwear. Then hopped on his stiff penis and began to ride him him hard. Jacques thrusted his hips up into Marge as they both bounced on the bed as they fucked. They then switched with Marge on all 4's with Jacques fucking her in the ass.

"Yeah bang my ass bang it hard.'' Said Marge as she begged to be fucked.

"You mean like this.'' Said Jacques as he started to thrust harder.

"Yes, yes bang me as if I were a pinyata bang me.'' Said Marge as Jacques pounded her ass as he slapped it a few times. "I love you Jacques I love you." Said Marge as Jacques flipped her over and stuck it in her pussy. "And I love you Marge.'' Said Jacques as Marge pulled him in for a kiss. The bed rocked back and forth with them as they banged. Before they both came. But Jacques was still hard and kept pounding marge.

Marge felt the bed rock back and forth as Jacques fucked her good, she still could not belive how good he was.

"Yes oh yes bang me like a whore.'' Said Marge. "Yeah oh yeah give it to me.''

"I am about to come again Marge.'' Said Jacques.

"Shoot your load inside me.'' Said Marge as Jacques fired another load right inside he pussy.

"Your still hard.'' Said marge as she could feel Jacques still hard cock.

"And Still ready to keep going.'' Said Jacques as he started to pound into marge more all over the room till she started saying the safty word over and over.

"Bannana.'' Yelled Marge as Jacques kept pounding her despite saying the safety word. ''Bannana, Bannana, Bannana.'' Said Marge before Jacques silenced her with a kiss which she returned. Before shooting another load in her. After that both just lay there a bit snuggling. Whiloe also kissing a little.

"Wow I lost count how meany times that was your amazing Jacques.'' Said Marge.

"As are you Marge.'' Said Jacques as they kissed.

Meanwhile.

Homer and Mindy had just finished having sex themselves.

"Man wish this did not have to end.'' Said Homer.

"We can still do it when we get back said Mindy.

"Yeah lets hope we dpn't get caught.'' said Homer.

 **Well that's is for now please review so I know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

almost there

 **Hey here is a new chapter hope you all enjoy please review so I know to keep going Sorry for the shortness and all just wanted to get this done so I could work on the very last chapter.**

Jacques and Marge were in the bath tub naked having just maid love. Jacques was laying back with Marge leaning against him her arms around his neck and his around her torso as his hands played with her boobs.

"I want you to divorce homer and marry me.'' Said Jacques as he sucked Marge neck.

"I cant tho I love you I still have feelings for homer.' Said Marge as Jacques became hard and shoved his dick up Marge's ass.

"I will make you love only me and forget all about him, he dose not deserve you Marge.'' Said Jacques as he got Marge on all fours and fucked her in the ass.

"Yes bang my ass Jacques bang it.'' Screamed Marge in joy.

"I will take my cock woman, take every inch into you.'' Said Jacques as he slapped Marge's ass.

"Love me harder Jacques.'' whaled Marge.

"I am the only one who can please you say.'' Said Jacques as he slapped Marge's ass more. "Tell me.'' Said Jacqies as he slapped her ass more. "Tell me.''

"You are the only one who can please me.'' Said Marge. As Jacques slapped her ass more.

"That I am now here is your reward.'' Said Jacques as Marge came Jacques shot a load in her ass. "Yes oh yes yes.'' Said Marge with Joy as Jacques Then flipped her around and shoved it in her pussy.

"I am not done yet.'' Said Jacques as he pounded Marge's pussy while playing with her boobs.

"Yes oh yes give it to me.'' Said Marge as Jacques fucked her.

"You mean like this.'' Said Jacques as He started banging her like mad and she loved it. Both soon came. Both gasping as Jacques leaned into marge.

"Now will you marry m?'' Asked Jacques.

"Yes I will Marry you.'' Said Marge as she kissed and sucked Jacques neck. "I will divorce homer so please make m your wife Jacques.''

"I will I will treat you better then that fool ever could.'' Said Jacques as he kissed Marge.

"But please impregnate me I want your child.'' Said Marge.

"Very well Marge I will make love to you till you are pregnant.'' Said Jacques as he got up while picking marge up and brought them to the bed. He threw her on it and started to fuck her more. He thrust in and out of her at rapped speed pinning hr arms to the bed as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Jacques I love you, I love you, I love you.'' Said Marge ovr and over as they both came over and over, filling her up.

"And I love you Marge.'' Said Jacques as he kept shooting one load after another into Marge as he kept fucking her.

"You belong to me Marge.'' Said Jacques. As he fired anothr load into Marge.

"Say it Marge who do you belong to.'' Said Jacques.

"You Jacques I belong to you.'' Said Marge.

"That you do.'' Said Jacques as he fucked her more.

"Mor I want more.'' Begged merge.

"Then more you shall have.''' said Jacques as he fucked her more.

They continued to bang each other around the entire room, in nearly every position. Jacques got Marge on all 4's on the floor to fuck her doggy style his hands grasping her ass hard. Then he turned her over and lifted her legs apart before shoving his dick into her. After that they continued to the edge of the bed, where Jacques sat down, and Marge sat on his lap while sliding his penis into her pussy. They continued all over, seeking more satisfying positions to screw. Whenever Marge had the opportunity, she would kiss him, hungrily taking in his massive cock. Jacques massaged and squeezed her breasts and ass all the time, getting harder and harder after every squeeze. Before shooting one last load into her.

Meanwhile.

Homer and Mindy lay in bed naked.

"So its decided.'' Said Mindy.

"Yes I will divorce Marge and marry you.'' Said Homer as they kissed.

 **Well that is if for now hope you all enjoyed it sorry was not much was thinking of wrapping this up with the next chapter tho. Any way please review and let me know what you think. Looks like both decided to divorce and marry their lovers. Please review so I know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

Fun ending.

 **Well here it is the last chapter. hope you all Enjoy it.**

1 year had passed. Homer and Marge revealed their affairs to each other and divorced. Both couple headed to Vegas for quick wedding as to avoid all the hassle. Thn went to a hotel were the couple bangd like crazy. The kids were a bit shaken by it but when homer decided to let Marge have full custody of them thy decided to side with her. Marge also had a new baby a son Hugo, and Bart was happy to have a brother.

present day.

Marge and Jacques were just finishing up a parent teachers meeting when thy went by an unlocked classroom. Jacques placed a hand on Marge and pulled her close gtting the idea she opened the door and went in.

Jacques pressed his lips against Marge who returned it as he pressed her against the wall. He removed his pants as he raised Marge's dress up as he removed her panties.

"Jacques take me. take me now." Said Marge as Jacques bent her over the teacher desk.

"Anything for you Marg.'' Said Jacques as he shoved his cock in Marge's ass as she let out a loud moan as she held on to the desk.

"Fuck my ass Jacques give it to me.'' Said Marge as Jacques placed a hand on Marge's Head and held her down as placed the other on the desk and fucked her ass.

"Yes Jacques oh yes fuck me hard.'' Marge Moaned.

"Marge your ass is so tight and perfect.'' Said Jacques as he pounded Marge's ass the desk rocked back and forth. H reached out and grabbed her by her boobs and squeezed them.

"Yes bang me like a piñata.'' Said Marge before they both came. "I am not finished yet.'' Said Jacqies as he fucked Marge some more.

On the drive home marge sucked Jacques off the whole drive.

They arrived home to find the kids all asleep they checked on Maggie and Hugo who shard the same room now both asleep. The 2 left the room and made their way to their bedroom.

When Jacques closed the door, Marge threw herself at him and pinned him to the wall pressing her lips to his. They stayed there for a bit making out. Before parting for air.

"I am still horny.'' Said Marge as she bent down on her knees and undid his belt and lowered his pants, to s his hard penis.

"I am also horny.'' Said Jacques as Marge put Jacques penis in his mouth and started to suck it.

"Ah oh yes oh Marg.'' Moaned Jacques as Marge grabbed him by his ass as she sucked him faster before he came in her mouth and she swallowed.

Marge then removed her cloths and lay out on th bd.

"Hop you can still go.'' Said Marge as she got on all 4's and shake her ass at him while slapping it.

"Always for you.'' Said Jacques as h leaped on Marg whirl shoving his penis in her ass. And started fucking it.

"Yeah bang that ass, bang it.'' Said Marge. As Thy changed around with Marg on top and facing Jacques.

Placing her hands in front of her on his abdomen, Marge began slowly drawing her hips up and down, feeling his member slide in and out of her womanly chamber. A guttural "Aaaah" emitted from her throat as she grinned from the sensation, her slow, rhythmic bouncing exciting her nerves as she felt her body melt into a singular existence of pleasure.

Jacques placed his hand on her hips, his grip guiding the strokes of her body as he moaned in satisfaction. Marge clasped her breasts in the palm of her hands and squeezed, pulling them gently apart from each other as her humping picked up speed and forcefulness.

"Yes ride m Marg.'' Said Jacques as Marge rode him.

Jacques felt the walls of Marge's entrance tighten around his member. He grasped her hips to keep her steady as she threw her head back in delight as thy both came.

At the end both were gasping as they held each other before going to sleep.

 **Well that is it for now might do another different story in the future who knows**


End file.
